Renard n'est pas Fou aux Echecs
by Scriboulette
Summary: "Je peux vous aider à faire ce rituel, mais il va vous falloir faire un sacrifice, se sera comme une ombre, une empreinte qui restera ancrée dans vos corps peu importe le temps et les victoires qui passent, rien ne pourra effacer cet acte, êtes vous prêt à en accepter toutes les conséquences?" Êtes vous prêt?...prêt?...Ils le pensaient... Mais qu'en est-il vraiment? [Post Saison3A]


_Hello les louloups!_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour l'anniversaire de **Zephire Bleue**!_

 _On se retrouve encore à la St Valentin pour un autre anniversaire, et si je n'ai pas le temps de tenir la dead line pour ce jour ce sera une ficlette bien que la fic que je lui écris lui sera tout de même dédier._

 _Ce texte à une fois de plus été corrigé par **Amalko** et **Calliope**_

 _Bon Anniversaire Zeph._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Renard n'est pas fou aux Échecs**

* * *

Stiles tremblait de froid, tout son corps était secoué de soubresauts violents. Il avait du mal à tourner la tête vers Scott, tant son corps tentait de rejeter le froid glacial dans lequel il était immergé. Sa respiration était difficile, ses lèvres bleues, il dut se mordre la lèvre plusieurs fois pour ne pas claquer des dents.

_ S,s,s, Scott, au cas, au au au cas, où, t t t tu t'en sors e pas moi. Tt t t ton père est là.

Scott ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette information. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas s'imaginer perdre son meilleur ami. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de tenter de répondre car Lydia, Deaton et Isaac les plongèrent soudain entièrement dans le bain glacé qui avait été préparé à leur intention...

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Malia ? C'est Stiles... Je viens faire une séance avec Morell aujourd'hui.

_ Entendu. Je t'attends à l'endroit habituel.

Le son caractéristique de fin d'appel retentit aux oreilles du jeune homme et ce dernier rangea son téléphone d'un geste rapide, en un automatisme bien rodé. Stiles regardait d'un air un peu trop dur les lourdes grilles de fer rouillé face à lui. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Et pour bien en rajouter une couche dans le genre lugubre, complètement cliché mais terriblement inquiétant, le ciel était sombre, enténébré de nuages, l'orage semblait prêt à éclater et deux corbeaux à l'allure sinistre avaient élu domicile sur l'arbre mort qui se dressait devant l'entrée. Était-ce une mauvaise blague pour Halloween ? Plus Stiles y réfléchissait et moins il avait envie de rentrer. Il se demandait encore pourquoi diable il venait aux séances du docteur Morell, alors que la seule chose qui lui faisait du bien à Eichen House, c'était sans nul doute les quinze minutes passées à la sauvette entre les cuisses de Malia, dans un placard à balais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mal rangé et poussiéreux. Parfois, quand il y pensait, il avait honte, honte d'utiliser la jeune femme qui se trouvait en ces lieux un peu par sa faute. Et souvent, cette même personne lui donnait une claque derrière la tête en lui répétant, encore et encore, qu'ils étaient deux dans cette histoire et que la considérer comme une petite chose qu'il ne fallait pas froisser, alors que c'était aussi son choix, était particulièrement vexant. Dans ces moments, Malia partait, les yeux incandescents et la démarche animale, dissuadant totalement l'humain d'oser la contredire.

Et il était là, à regarder l'aide-soignant ouvrir la grande porte grinçante, lui intimant l'ordre d'avancer, arborant un air prétendûment menaçant et une mâchoire trop carrée. Rien de ce que l'homme affichait ne pourrait effrayer Stiles, pas après avoir affronté des Alphas psychotiques, un Kanima, des chasseurs sociopathes et une Darach tout aussi timbrée. Non, Stiles n'avait pas peur de cet homme, mais de lui-même. De ce qui sommeillait en lui. Une présence lugubre qui le terrifiait de jour comme de nuit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à parler de ses cauchemars, pas à cette femme qui était, il y avait peu, leur ennemie. Stiles n'arrivait pas à lui accorder sa confiance quand quelques semaines auparavant elle s'amusait à regarder deux de ses amis mourir et...bref, peu importe que Marine Morell eût été d'accord avec tous ces derniers événements, le jeune homme ne pouvait oublier qu'elle y avait largement participé et il ne pouvait pas, non il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle et lui déballer ses pires faiblesses. Il se le refusait. Totalement. Alors le temps que les choses se tassent, que Deaton soit rassuré et qu'il soit enfin libre de se débrouiller avec cette nouvelle menace comme il l'entendait, il jouait la comédie du parfait Stiles, enquiquineur à ses heures et terriblement énervant. Normal. Avec Peter dans la nature, il devait se débrouiller pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas assez rapidement.

Une fois le hall d'entrée atteint, il croisa le regard de la jeune coyote, qui se trouvait assise dans un des canapés de la petite bibliothèque juste à sa gauche. Elle l'observait avec ses yeux de braise. Elle passa à côté de lui en lui flattant sa chute de reins l'air de rien, un sourire enjôleur accroché aux lèvres.

_ Bonjour Stiles~ souffla t-elle, chantonnant ses paroles à l'idée de ce qui les attendait quand il sortirait du grand bureau datant de l'empire colonial.

Stiles regarda la jeune femme se déplacer de sa démarche la plus chaloupée, roulant des hanches à chaque pas dans le seul but de le distraire, mais il fut forcé d'abandonner sa contemplation fantasmagorique quand la porte en bois sombre s'ouvrit sur l'hypocrite qui voulait jouer les doctoresses bienveillantes avec lui.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott était là, pas vraiment à l'entrée, pas vraiment dans le jardin, juste là, sous la fenêtre de Stiles, la tête redressée à l'écouter vivre et faire ses choses humaines et somme toute, banales. Le vent lui fouettait doucement le visage. Il était calme. Il ne faisait qu'écouter. Il était rassuré de savoir que l'humain allait bien. Ce n'était pas vraiment certain ces dernier jours. Stiles était pâle, tremblant, ailleurs, et le grondement au fond de sa gorge fit vibrer tout son corps.

_ Scott ? Scott, c'est toi, mon garçon ?

Scott sembla sortir d'un songe et réalisa soudain où il se trouvait. Il secoua la tête. Ses yeux redevinrent bruns et il tourna la tête vers le shérif, tout aussi hagard que lui. Le shérif était fatigué, fatigué par toutes ces histoires de surnaturel, fatigué de se réveiller alors qu'il dormait parce que son fils hurlait en plein délire, fatigué de voir son fils faire des allers-retours incessants entre Eichen House et la maison, et l'ombre de la folie et de la mort semblait planer comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et le shérif n'était vraiment pas prêt. Il ne voulait perdre un autre membre de sa famille, le deuxième amour de sa vie, la chair de sa chair...

_ Je...

_ Idiot, qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là à regarder le ciel ? Tu t'es disputé avec Stiles ? C'est ça ? Est-ce que cet enfant de malheur t'a mis dehors en pleine nuit ? demanda le shérif totalement incrédule, cherchant à comprendre ce que le meilleur ami de son fils faisait, planté sur son gazon, comme un arbre mal taillé qui aurait poussé trop vite, ses cheveux en friche comme s'il avait bataillé avec plusieurs buissons de ronces. Qu'avait encore inventé ce gamin qu'il avait vu grandir ? Il était si calme avant, il tempérait le comportement parfois instable de Stiles d'une manière qu'aucun des adultes ne pouvait saisir.

_ Non, je...

_ Ne me dis pas que tu allais entrer par sa fenêtre ? Merde... c'est quoi cette manie que tu as prise ? C'est un truc de loups-garous ? Écoute, Scott. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je crois que tu peux encore sonner, ouvrir la porte et monter voir Stiles dans sa chambre en passant par les escaliers. Comme les gens civilisés sont censés le faire, tu comprends ? Maintenant, viens. Je vais te présenter la porte d'entrée. Je t'assure qu'elle ne mord pas.

Scott suivit le shérif comme un automate. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait là, en pleine nuit, à regarder la fenêtre de son meilleur ami. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était arrivé là. Mais il avait l'intime conviction que voir Stiles lui ferait du bien. Qu'il arriverait à calmer ses craintes par sa simple présence et cette idée le réconfortait, le faisait se sentir bien. Il observa distraitement l'adulte chercher ses clés dans ses poches, n'écoutant absolument pas le discours las de l'homme, étant trop concentré sur l'odeur rassurante de son ami. Il pouvait la sentir à travers la porte. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il était un alpha depuis peu, ou si c'était une des conséquences des derniers événements, mais il ressentait la présence de Stiles de manière beaucoup plus évidente depuis lors. Son odeur, son cœur, sa voix, il les percevait d'une telle façon qu'il avait parfois l'impression que l'humain était devenu une extension de lui-même. Était-ce parce que le jeune homme faisait partie de sa meute ? Il n'avait aucune réponse à ses questions, mais rien ne lui semblait grave ou urgent donc...

_ Stiles !?

_ Oui papa ! Je suis dans ma chambre !

_ J'ai trouvé un chien errant dans notre jardin !

Scott sourit, vaguement amusé alors qu'il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à son meilleur ami pour dévaler les escaliers et lui offrir un immense sourire quand il le vit en plein milieu de l'entrée, toujours aussi perdu quant à sa présence ici.

_ Scott ! Mais... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, mec ? Tu as croisé Peter ? Cora a encore tenté de retourner toute la clinique ?

_ Non, non... tenta de le rassurer le loup alors que le jeune humain le scrutait et semblait se livrer à une inspection minutieuse, son visage reflétant un curieux mélange d'émotions, entre la circonspection et l'inquiétude.

_ Mais qu'est-ce tu as fait, buddy, tu t'es battu avec un arbre ou quoi ?

Scott ne répondit pas. Il plongea simplement son regard amusé et tendre dans celui de son ami, ce qui fit sourire Stiles de plus belle. Le shérif, lui, regardait ce spectacle devenu ordinaire en secouant la tête. Il ne le dirait pas, mais... il était rassuré de les voir comme ça, comme deux adolescents vivant leur jeunesse loin de tous ces problème d'adultes.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott et Stiles avaient passé la journée ensemble. Cela faisait un bon moment que ce n'était pas arrivé depuis Allison, et depuis l'arrivée d'Isaac chez l'hispanique. Sans parler du coma de Derek, de la disparition de Peter et des envies de vengeance de Cora. Scott trouvait ça doux. Comme de la nostalgie flottant dans l'air. Il regrettait cette époque où tout était simple, mais en même temps, il ne tenait qu'à eux de remédier à la situation. Stiles était en train de lui parler encore et encore et encore alors qu'il le surplombait de son lit, lui qui était installé sur le matelas gonflable. L'hyperactif finit par s'endormir à moitié affalé sur lui-même, les membres entremêlés dans une position improbable. L'alpha resta figé pendant un moment dans la même position. Il voulut s'assurer que Stiles était bel et bien endormi avant de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Il connaissait bien l'énergumène depuis le temps. Stiles était du genre à s'endormir aussi soudainement qu'il se réveillait et il reprochait ensuite à son ami de s'être endormi en plein milieu de leur conversation. Il saisit son verre avant d'enclencher le mitigeur et commença à boire quand il entendit des bruits étranges provenir de la chambre de son ami. Il n'y fit pas attention au premier abord, pensant que Stiles parlait dans son sommeil, comme il le faisait souvent. Mais bientôt ce furent d'étranges plaintes qui lui parvinrent. Il se décolla un instant du lavabo pour focaliser davantage son attention sur l'humain. Il eut la confirmation que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se produire quand un véritable cri sortit de la bouche de Stiles. Il se rua hors de la salle d'eau en hâte et se précipita dans la chambre pour découvrir Stiles, les bras attachés à une corde suspendue au plafond, le corps entièrement dénudé, un homme derrière lui, une main sur une hanche et l'autre autour du cou de l'hyperactif. L'intrus était en train de dévorer la gorge offerte de l'humain. Ce qu'il faisait subir à son corps était sans équivoque pour Scott. Il suffisait de saisir cet étrange mouvement de balancier qui agitait le torse et le bas-ventre de Stiles depuis qu'il avait découvert ce spectacle pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Stiles n'en finissait pas de pousser des gémissements à peine dissimulés. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et Scott se refusait à accepter l'éventualité que Stiles puisse être consentant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit au travers des lueurs nocturnes les larmes de son ami sur son visage. Il s'apprêtait à bondir vers leur nouvel ennemi quand ce dernier redressa la tête pour l'observer, le figeant sur place.

Il faisait face à lui-même. Lui, avec des yeux d'un rouge sanguinaire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé posséder.

Sa respiration se bloqua. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans cette pièce ?

_ Scott, souffla Stiles en gémissant à moitié.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de son double alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses activités avec Stiles.

_ Arrête ! Lâche-le! s'énerva Scott en faisant plusieurs pas vers cet être étrange venu déranger leur instant de tranquillité.

L'autre se mit à rire, moqueur et cruel, alors qu'il empoignait d'une main ferme l'érection de Stiles. Ce dernier se mit à gémir.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrêterais ? demanda son antagoniste d'une voix bestiale et rauque.

_ Scott... Reviens...

Scott saisit cette occasion, cette complainte, pour tenter de séparer son ami de l'intrus, mais il s'aperçut alors que l'hyperactif était attaché, complètement entravé. Pieds et poings liés. Mais d'où ce matériel sortait-il, bon sang ?

_ Casse-toi ! Stiles, je suis là. Je suis là, c'est moi. Regarde-moi, regarde-moi.

Scott attendit patiemment que Stiles ouvre ses yeux encore embués de larmes pour reprendre. Les sons brutaux produits par la main s'activant sans pitié sur la queue dressée de son ami parasitaient le silence de la chambre. Il passa sa langue nerveusement sur ses lèvres. Quelque chose clochait. L'ambiance dans l'air mettait ses sens en alerte et modifiait ses réactions. Il se demanda un instant si l'autre n'avait pas empoisonné l'air. Il se sentit fébrile et bouillant.

_ C'est un imposteur, Stiles. Je suis là. C'est moi, Scott.

Le démon se mit à rire. Fort. Scott se demanda un instant comment le shérif faisait pour ne pas être alerté par tout ce vacarme, mais il revint vite à l'instant présent.

_ Qui est l'imposteur à ton avis Scott ? Stiles veut quelque chose de bien plus simple... expliqua tranquillement son double en embrassant l'épaule du jeune humain.

_ Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ! s'emporta soudain Scott.

_ Pourquoi, TOI, tu ne l'as pas fait avant ? rétorqua son ennemi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ooww Scott... ton déni est presque touchant. Presque. Quand ouvriras-tu les yeux ?

_ Mais de quoi tu parles, putain !?

_ Sens cette odeur. Elle t'entoure depuis la morsure. Tu la reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? L'odeur de Stiles. C'était plus facile de fuir dans les bras de cette chasseuse pour oublier cette envie irrationnelle que tu éprouvais pour ton meilleur ami depuis ta transformation.

_ Tu mens !

_ Moi ? Avoue-le Scott... Tu étais rassuré jusqu'à présent par son amourette à sens unique, mais la perspective qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Stiles et Lydia t'a rendu vert de rage. Cette colère ? Ton besoin de possessivité envers lui. Mais tu voulais tellement museler tes instincts... Je dois t'accorder que te jeter dans un panier de crabes pour étouffer mes envies était vraiment une idée de maître. L'épée de Damoclès que représentait les Argent était suffisante pour calmer nos ardeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est faux ! J'aime Allison !

_ Ah oui ? Pourtant... Tu te fous d'être séparé d'elle aujourd'hui. Et cette odeur... envoûtante, non ? Avec le temps... de plus en plus difficile d'y résister, et s'oublier entre les cuisses d'une femmes ne te suffit plus. Tu le veux, lui. Laisse-moi le réclamer. On a tellement besoin de lui. Il est à nous, souffla le démon, immobile contre Stiles. Il avait entretemps arrêté ses va-et-vient, mais son discours achevé, se rengaina de nouveau dans le corps accueillant devant lui.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais ça ?!

Son antagoniste se mit à rire de nouveau et Scott décida qu'il détestait ce rire.

_ Nos étincelles ne vont pas l'une sans l'autre. Nous avons besoin de lui comme il a besoin de nous. S'il meurt, Scott, tu peux dire adieu à ton pouvoir d'Alpha, expliqua son double tout en continuant ses mouvements lents et amples à l'intérieur du corps de l'humain. Scott secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas assister à cela.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes liés que je dois le vouloir, lui, de cette manière, rétorqua-t-il alors que sa gêne devenait plus grande encore quand il entendit Stiles reprendre ses gémissements.

_ Non ? Mais tu le veux. IL le veut aussi. Regarde. Regarde comme il se sent bien dans nos bras. Regarde comme nous le rendons heureux. Ecoute-le.

_ Non, réfuta froidement Scott. Je vois ses larmes. Son visage déformé par la peine et la douleur, j'ai des sens, je sais m'en servir.

_ Les larmes ? Depuis le temps que je le torture, le pauvre arrive à bout. Il serait prêt à supplier pour jouir enfin. La peine et la douleur ? Celles de te sentir si indécis et buté. Il te veut, pourquoi nies-tu encore ? Il reste le désir, que tu te refuses à voir, le plaisir, celui que je lui procure et l'envie, celle de t'avoir enfin entièrement pour lui. Accepte-moi, Scott. Accepte ce que tu es !

_ Je...

_ Embrasse-le, ordonna son double.

_ Non, je...

_ Embrasse-le. Un baiser n'a rien de criminel. Embrasse-le et dis-moi qu'il ne te désire pas. Que tu ne le désires pas. Allez, ose le dire.

Scott regarda Stiles, il déglutit, ses yeux se perdirent sur ses lèvres et il réalisa qu'il avait envie de le faire. Il avait la sensation que la distance entre eux l'étouffait, si bien qu'il se rapprocha de son ami sans en prendre conscience. Il ne savait pas à quel moment ses yeux se fermèrent mais il retint parfaitement la sensation des lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes. Chaudes, un peu abîmées, mais tellement accueillantes. Il ne fallut que quelque secondes à l'humain pour ouvrir la bouche, l'incitant à approfondir leur échange. Scott ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait ses mains contre le corps de l'hyperactif , dans une tentative idiote de le rapprocher encore plus près de lui. Tout son corps le brûlait. L'odeur, le goût, tout était indescriptible et il se surprit à sourire contre les lèvres de l'humain.

_ C'est bien... c'est ça... donne-le-moi, donne-moi ce que je te réclame, ma contrepartie.

Scott relâcha les lèvres de son meilleur ami, confus.

_ Il n'y a personne qui fasse un sacrifice sans espérer une compensation. Tout est une question de marché.

_ Mais...

_ Tu crois avoir le choix ? Ne sois pas triste, Scott. Tu vas adorer me le sacrifier. Me le céder sera ta plus grande joie.

_ Scott... souffla Stiles.

_ Il te réclame encore, il n'y a que toi qui t'imagines ne pas vouloir de cette relation. Et j'ai faim, Scott, tu refuses de me nourrir depuis que Peter m'a donné naissance.

_ Scott, gémit cette fois son ami.

Scott ne réfléchit pas davantage et embrassa une fois de plus Stiles qui gémit de félicité. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, il se trouva derrière l'humain, lui embrassant la gorge et il retint sa respiration lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était étroitement enfoncé dans l'intimité de Stiles. Il lui relâcha le cou pour le saisir pleinement par les hanches et Stiles retomba lourdement sur le lit. Ses gémissements et ses cris étaient à peine dissimulés entre les draps et Scott n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il aimait pouvoir l'entendre. Il lui caressa le dos alors que ses va-et-vient se faisaient de plus en plus brutaux.

_ Dis- moi que tu aimes, ordonna alors l'alpha qui sentait l'orgasme naître chez son amant.

_ Je, Scott... Scott aide-moi...

Le dos de Stiles était parsemé de nervures noires et Scott perçut l'odeur des larmes dans la pièce. La peau de l'humain se teintait de plus en plus alors que ses larmes redoublaient.

_ Dis-moi que tu aimes, le supplia Scott.

_ J'aime, je t'aime, mais aide-moi... pleura Stiles à bout.

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres, souffla Scott alors qu'il approchait doucement ses crocs aiguisés de la nuque offerte face à lui.

Une porte claqua. Fort.

Scott était au-dessus de Stiles. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés. Il fronçait dangereusement ses sourcils dans son sommeil, il commençait à geindre et remuer et ce fut à ce moment précis que Scott remarqua que sa main était posée sur le ventre chaud de son ami qu'il avait à moitié dénudé.

Il remit le haut de pyjama en place avec une hâte fébrile avant de descendre du lit, les jambes flageolantes. Il constata avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas de matelas gonflable au sol. Il ne devait pas se trouver là ce soir. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué alors que Stiles se mit à pleurer, malgré son état somnolent. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se souvenir de son rêve, mais il ressentit une sensation de familiarité qui l'angoissa davantage. Il sortit complètement en panique de la maison Stilinski et lorsqu'il entendit Stiles se réveiller en hurlant et son père venir le rassurer, il ne put que se laisser glisser contre le mur extérieur, frappant sa tête à plusieurs reprises contre la paroi en gardant ses yeux hermétiquement clos, aussi fort qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

Il sentit la morsure de la culpabilité le pénétrer quand il capta la douleur et la peine de son ami.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott écoutait le nouveau professeur d'histoire quand il remarqua la jambe tressautante de Stiles et sa manière frénétique d'écrire sur son cahier de classe, alors qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore arrivés au moment de prendre des notes. Il l'entendait marmonner du bout des lèvres et voyait sa tête dodeliner, rythmant chaque mot débité dans une course folle. Il tendit la main vers lui. Stiles s'arrêta aussitôt que Scott l'agrippa et regarda tout autour de lui. L'hyperactif eut un temps de flottement, au cours duquel il se demanda s'il dormait ou s'il était éveillé. Il entendit alors le professeur faire son cours en arrière-fond dans la salle de classe et focalisa son attention sur Scott pour le rassurer.

_ Désolé, je me suis encore endormi, sourit faiblement Stiles.

Scott l'observait maintenant sans comprendre.

_ Mais... Stiles... tu ne dormais pas...

Stiles tourna lentement la tête vers son bureau, regardant désormais les feuilles noircies avec horreur. La cloche annonçant de la fin du cours retentit alors que l'humain restait obstinément figé face à la liasse de notes, les mains tremblantes et la respiration hachée. Scott se redressa doucement pour ne pas troubler davantage son ami et se pencha doucement sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras, l'encourageant à se lever pour ranger ses affaires. Il remarqua les « réveille-toi » griffonnés dans tous les coins et recoins des pages de Stiles, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus, trop pressé de le sortir la pièce. Stiles était chancelant et désorienté. Et à peine furent-ils à l'extérieur que Stiles s'effondra contre les vieux casiers de métal bleu.

_ Scott... Scott... lâche-moi, Scott, respire. Que se passe-t-il ? SCOTT !

L'alpha ne comprenait pas ce que Stiles lui racontait. Ce n'était pas lui qui faisait une crise de panique. Il n'allait pas le lâcher alors qu'il était si mal. Il sentit une surface dure contre Stiles, mais elle n'avait rien de métallique. Il redressa lentement la tête et constata avec stupeur qu'il était sur le sol des vestiaires en train de tenir étroitement le jeune humain dans ses bras comme s'il avait voulu le protéger de quelque chose. Ils étaient encore en tenue de Lacrosse et Stiles posa sa main contre son front qui perlait de sueur. Il le constatait maintenant. Sa respiration était difficile. Une crise d'asthme ? Il scruta les alentours, fébrile, aux aguets. Ses sens ne le trompaient pourtant pas, il y avait un danger, un danger pour Stiles. Il le sentait proche d'eux, trop proche. En se concentrant, il pouvait palper quelque chose d'étrange grandir en son ami. Scott pouvait sentir le grondement rauque de son loup naître dans le fond de ses entrailles pour envahir sa gorge. Ses yeux rouges fixaient l'hyperactif qui déglutit, mal à l'aise.

_ Scott ? l'appela-t-il d'une petite voix craintive.

L'alpha pouvait sentir la peur lécher le corps de l'humain, totalement figé face à la carrure de plus en plus massive et menaçante de son ami d'enfance. Ils regardèrent un moment, la salive de Scott s'écoulant avec une atroce lenteur sur la joue blafarde de Stiles qui, lui, luttait pour ne pas tourner de l'œil. Le grondement sourd avait cessé. Seule la respiration hachée de l'humain brisait le silence pesant. Alors, les mâchoires acérées du loup se refermèrent brutalement sur l'épaule de son ami. Le hurlement que poussa l'hyperactif n'y changea rien. Ses crocs, profondément enfoncés dans la chair tendue et chaude, cherchaient à assurer leur prise, ne se desserraient aucunement. Le sang avait un goût de péché sous sa langue. Sa chaleur, sa texture, son abondance. Il mordit encore, et encore, sans s'apercevoir qu'il dévorait la chair de ce corps qu'il dominait de toute sa puissance et c'est seulement quand son ami cessa de se débattre, se laissant aller dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffons, qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

_ Scott ? As-tu attrapé ce foutu lapin ? cria le shérif.

L'hispanique redressa la tête. Le ciel était rosé, le jour déclinait. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Stiles, entouré de vêtements déchirés, le goût du sang et de la chair encore sous ses crocs. Saisi de panique, il se redressa en lâchant sa prise sur sa victime. La petite bête retomba dans un bruit étouffé sur les t-shirts lacérés de son meilleur ami. Il observa la pièce. Il avait vidé le panier de linge sale, les armoires et commodes, il avait renversé le bureau et défait les draps. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Où était Stiles ? Scott se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que le shérif apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ C'est rien, fiston, on sait toi et moi que de toute manière Stiles a des goûts de chiotte quand il est question de s'habiller, tu viens sans doute de rendre un fier service à l'humanité.

La seule chose qui aurait pu indiquer à l'adulte que le jeune loup pleurait était son corps secoué de sanglots, mais le shérif choisit de faire comme si rien d'étrange ne venait de se produire sous son toit.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il y pensait depuis des heures maintenant. Il se rejouait cette conversation encore et encore sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu louper ? Bien sûr qu'il s'était intéressé à Kira, mais c'était avant le Darach, avant le sacrifice au Nemeton, Malia et toute cette merde. Depuis un moment, il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, il avait des trous noirs, Allison était venue lui parler de ses cauchemars à propos de sa tante, ou de sa mère et il se rendait bien compte que Stiles faisait tout pour se changer les idées, penser à autre chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se laisser porter par ce faux enthousiasme précaire qui menaçait de rompre à tout instant. On était à Beacon Hills et rien dans cette ville ne restait calme très longtemps. Parfois, il avait envie de prendre Stiles par les épaules et de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue, qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il vivait, lui, depuis leur sacrifice, au lieu de le voir constamment avec ce sourire vide, le regard lointain et l'esprit tourmenté. Sans parler de son loup qui faisait rage en lui depuis des jours maintenant, grattant pour sortir et asseoir sa domination de prédateur, mais pourquoi, pourquoi tout le ramenait toujours à Stiles? Il avait besoin de parler, besoin de se confier, de trouver des solutions. Il regarda un instant Stiles, se demanda comment faire face sans craquer, sans se dévoiler, mais tout lui semblait instable alors... alors autant essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Scott et Stiles étaient en train de jouer depuis presque une demi-heure quand Scott planta son personnage dans les bosquets digitaux et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.  
_ Stiles ?  
_ Hmm ? répondit son ami toujours concentré sur le jeu.  
_ Tu... Pourquoi ? Je comprends pas pourquoi ça ne te fait rien que je sois la fille sexy.  
_ Quoi ? J'en sais rien, Scott. C'est comme ça. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu attendes que je trouve quelqu'un pour te caser, je suppose. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, buddy.  
_ Oui, mais... Avant... Tu faisais tout un drame de ta virginité et maintenant... J'ai l'impression... On dirait que tu t'en fous... Je comprends pas.  
_ Je ne suis plus vierge, répondit Stiles tout à trac.  
_ Quoi ? s'écria Scott, le visage sombre.  
_ Je ne suis plus vierge, répéta Stiles sans se rendre compte du changement d'humeur de son ami.  
_ Qui ? demanda durement Scott.  
Stiles mit le jeu sur pause avant de se faire tuer par l'IA et focalisa son attention sur le loup, les yeux rieurs.  
_ Oh Scott... Me dis pas que tu es en colère parce que je n'avais encore rien dit ? interrogea Stiles, clairement amusé par la réaction de l'hispanique.  
_ Stiles... Qui !  
_ Woaw ! On se calme. Je ne t'en ai pas fait tout un cinéma quand j'ai fini par savoir que tu l'avais fait avec Allison. Me dis pas que...  
_ Putain, Stiles ! Je m'en fous ! Dis-moi qui ! hurlait maintenant le loup en bondissant sur ses jambes, renversant sa chaise dans un geste rageur alors que Stiles le regardait, complètement médusé par son comportement.  
Scott s'approcha de l'hyperactif toujours figé et le saisit doucement à la gorge, toutes griffes dehors, les bouts acérés prêts à trancher la peaux blanche et délicate.  
_ Qui ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Stiles qui déglutit avec difficulté.  
_ M.. Mm... Ma.. Malia...  
_ Bien... Scott embrassa la tempe du jeune humain, lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur sa gorge et se détacha de l'hyperactif. Attends-moi là...

Et Scott disparut par la fenêtre, comme ça, sans un mot de plus. Stiles, livide, regarda les voilages s'agiter lentement, quand, soudain, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il se redressa aussi rapidement que ses jambes flageolantes le lui permettaient et il fouilla son bureau à la recherche de son téléphone portable, complètement terrifié. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il faillit lâcher l'appareil deux ou trois fois. Il réussit tout de même à trouver le nom de la personne qu'il cherchait dans son répertoire. Les tonalités lui parurent interminables, il commençait même à se ronger les ongles.

_ Oui ?

Stiles soupira de soulagement.

_ Malia... Dieu soit loué... Il faut que...

_ Je. J'entends mal, allô ? Allô ?

_ Malia ! Écoute-moi, Malia, Scott...

_ Tu es tombé dans le panneau, c'est juste mon répondeur, laisse un message, je rappellerai... si j'ai envie ! Il entendit distinctement les sons caractéristiques qui signalaient des mouvements et des rires. Et Malia parlait en arrière- fond. "C'est super drôle, Stiles... Ils vont tous être verts..."

Stiles laissa retomber sa tête contre son bureau. Pourquoi avait-il fait cette blague idiote avec Malia ? Lui avait fait enregistrer ce stupide message ? Il frappa plusieurs fois son front contre la surface plane avant de ressaisir son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un d'autre à la rescousse. Quelqu'un qui savait, qui l'écouterait.

Il arriva vingt-trois minutes après Scott à Eichen House. Il était dehors. La tête entre ses mains, les jambes repliées contre son torse, il ne bougeait plus. Allison lança un regard inquiet à Stiles qui décida de s'approcher du loup. Le jeune humain s'accroupit à hauteur de son ami, prêt à bondir en arrière si ce dernier tentait une attaque à son encontre et commença à tendre une main vers lui.

_ S, St... Stiles, gémit pitoyablement Scott, ce qui déchira le cœur de l'hyperactif. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il laissa son corps retomber contre celui de son ami pour le réconforter.

_ Scott, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Malia ? demanda Allison, inquiète.

_ Je... J'ai, Elle... Oh Mon Dieu... Stiles... Je l'ai... J'ai...

_ Scott, respire, respire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'encouragea Stiles qui espérait qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais maintenant qu'il était contre l'alpha, il sentait l'odeur du sang et le contact humide et visqueux contre sa peau.

_ Est-elle en vie ? Oui ou non ? Réponds, Scott ! gronda Allison à bout.

Après de longues minutes d'attente, alors que Stiles s'imaginait la réponse qui lui vrillait les tripes, Scott finit par ouvrir la bouche.

_ Non, souffla t-il, d'un ton plein de culpabilité et de souffrance.

D'un mouvement ample, Allison sortit un pistolet de la poche arrière de son jeans, le pointa sur Scott et enclencha la queue de détente, prête à tirer, mais c'était sans compter sur Stiles qui s'était redressé aussi rapidement qu'Allison pour protéger le loup d'un tir mortel.

_ Stiles, c'est pas la peine... Elle a raison.

_ NON ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi il l'a fait ! On va trouver une solution. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas à l'abri de tuer quelqu'un à cause de tes visions. Tu as parlé du fait que tu as failli tuer Lydia à Scott ? Heureusement qu'Isaac était là !

_ Qu...

Allison baissa son arme, troublée par les paroles de Stiles.

_ Allison. C'est de Scott dont on parle.

La jeune femme regarda son arme, honteuse. Elle désenclencha la détente et finit par ranger le pistolet, sans vraiment oser rencontrer le regard de l'hyperactif. Ce moment gênant pour tous ne dura pourtant pas. Des bruits de pas légers alertèrent leur attention. Lydia se tenait droite, devant eux, le regard vide, certainement altéré par ses instincts surnaturels.

La mort appelle la mort.

Stiles qui était encore face à Allison ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher Scott de bondir vers Lydia même s'il réussit à lui attraper le bras et à focaliser son attention sur lui quelques minutes.

_ Tu l'as fait venir ! cracha Scott de nouveau hors de lui.

_ Non, Scott, non, c'est toi, c'est toi qui l'as fait venir, gémit Stiles, dépité par la tournure des événements.

_ Ne te fous pas de moi ! Elle veut te récupérer ! grogna encore Scott, le loup refaisant surface.

_ Non, Scott, c'est une banshee, tu as tué quelqu'un, c'est la seule raison de sa présence ici. Regarde. Je suis là, avec toi, je ne pars pas. Je te promets que je ne vais nulle part. Je ne vais nulle part. Je reste avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi, expliqua Stiles dans sa litanie, tentant par tous les moyens de calmer l'alpha.

_ C'est tout ce que je veux. C'est juste ce que je veux, gronda plus calmement Scott.

_ Je sais, je sais, souffla l'hyperactif en saisissant le visage de l'alpha, le forçant à ne regarder que lui. Il ne voulait pas le loup regarde les deux filles qui restaient figées sur le trottoir. Lydia reprit conscience, son regard redevenant enfin expressif, et Allison s'assura qu'elle allait bien. Mais les filles ne savaient pas si elles devaient encore craindre un danger ou si Stiles avait les choses bien en mains. Elles relâchèrent leur respiration quand les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent et repartirent ensemble.

Une fois arrivé chez l'hispanique, Scott sembla entrer dans une sorte d'état catatonique. Il laissa Stiles lui retirer ses vêtements un à un, et se retrouva en sous-vêtements pendant que son ami partit se débarrasser des preuves de son acte criminel. Quand l'humain revint, Scott n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il ne posa aucune question et reprit doucement vie quand son ami scruta son regard, inquiet. Scott se sentait heureux que l'attention de Stiles soit totalement focalisée sur lui. Quand l'hyperactif passa un linge humide sur ses membres pour éponger le sang de Malia, il se laissa faire dans un état second. Ils passèrent un temps infiniment long sans rien dire, mais il n'y avait rien de pesant dans ce silence. Sans prévenir, Stiles se redressa lentement pour déposer ses lèvres contre celles de Scott. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il se recula. Sans brusquerie. Observa la réaction de Scott avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur lui pour avoir quelque chose de plus concret. Stiles s'échoua au sol, sous l'élan passionné de son ami. Scott passa une main sous le haut de l'humain, il voulait plus, plus, plus !

Il se redressa.

_ Non... Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Stiles se mit à rire, doucement, sans moquerie.

_ C'est pas de la pitié, Scott. On va même dire que je n'ai jamais été contre l'idée, bien au contraire, souffla Stiles en tirant doucement Scott contre lui pour un nouveau baiser, plus tendre et empreint d'une grande douceur. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne demandais toujours qu'à Danny et à toi si vous me trouviez attirant ? J'en ai toujours eu envie, Scott. Je pensais que TOI tu ne voulais pas.

_ Foutaises... Tu vas me dire que Lydia était une couverture ? Je ne m'intéressais à personne avant ma...

_ Je... Je crois que c'est plus facile d'aimer une fille quand ton père se trouve seul le soir avec sa bouteille en rêvant d'une famille heureuse. C'est sûr que deux hommes peuvent adopter, mais ça n'était pas la même chose que de lui présenter ses petits-enfants biologiques, tu comprends ?

Scott essayait d'entendre le mensonge dans les paroles de Stiles mais rien n'indiquait quoi que ce soit d'autre que la troublante vérité, ce qui le ramena inexorablement à sa culpabilité d'avoir tué Malia dans un excès de jalousie et de colère mal contenu. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux en essayant de ne pas repenser au sang et au visage de la coyote défiguré par l'horreur.

_ Arrête, commença Stiles en lui redressant la tête. C'est à cause du rituel. Tu n'es pas responsable de tes actes. Deaton aurait dû nous en dévoiler davantage sur les réelles conséquences d'un tel acte. Même si je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions reculé pour autant. Tu ne sais toujours pas que j'accepte tout de toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu vivais avant ?

Scott se redressa, raide, les yeux incandescents et luisant d'un rouge dangereux.

_ Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_ Je...

L'alpha se pencha sur l'hyperactif et inspira le parfum de l'humain profondément avant de se reconcentrer sur Stiles.

_ Je peux le sentir en toi. Il essaie d'entrer, de prendre ton corps, tu luttes mais tu te fatigues.

_ Je ne voulais...

Scott posa un doigt sur la bouche de son... ami ?

_ Shhhht... C'est rien... J'ai une solution. Je ne le laisserai pas te prendre, Stiles, tu es à moi.

Le loup respira cet endroit, juste derrière l'oreille de l'humain. Il laissa traîner son nez le long de son cou en expirant de bien-être. Ses mains tremblantes essayaient de s'accrocher au hanches de Stiles sans le blesser, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se restreindre, de se contenir et de se contrôler. Il le voulait, le voulait, le voulait...

Il mordit.

Il le fit si profondément que Stiles se raidit dans ses bras avant de pousser un cri sourd et haletant. Il commença à se débattre quand Scott sortit ses crocs pour les enfoncer dans la chair à nouveau, le sang lui coulait dans la bouche ainsi que son parfum, son arôme, son goût, Scott voulait tout de Stiles, tout. L'hyperactif criait sur l'alpha pour qu'il le lâche. Pour qu'il arrête, Il frappait, griffait, ses jambes battaient l'air, mais rien, rien ne fit s'interrompre Scott, sauf peut-être la sensation entre ses crocs et ses bras de la force déclinante de l'humain désormais inanimé entre ses bras.

Scott ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire, trop fier d'avoir pu enfin assouvir un désir profond. Le sang de Stiles coulait le long de son cou alors qu'il regardait l'humain, les lèvres bleues et le teint plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Et soudain, toute l'horreur de son geste le prit à la gorge.

Il n'était pas dans un rêve.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le silence de la pièce était seulement interrompu par le son régulier du moniteur sur lequel était branché Stiles, et peut-être par ses discrètes inspirations et expirations. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que le jeune Stilinski était dans cet état. Sur ce lit. Sans que l'on sache s'il allait se réveiller un jour Le shérif était en train de tenir la main de son garçon alors que le sommeil l'emportait doucement. Scott était endormi dans un des fauteuils installés dans un coin de la pièce. Il était si exténué qu'il avait fini en boule, la truffe enfoncée dans ses longs poils noirs, ses longues pattes puissantes repliées dans un angle étrange. Les infirmières avaient frôlé la syncope quand elles avaient vu ce mastodonte d'une centaine de kilos, au-dessus du garçon endormi, immobile, le regardant fixement. Scott ne quittait presque plus cette forme depuis qu'il avait plongé Stiles entre la vie et la mort. Cela avait été un sacré désastre quand le shérif avait trouvé le loup dans sa salle de bain en train de pleurer sur le corps de son fils inconscient. Scott avait passé des heures à lécher la plaie, la faisant cicatriser plus rapidement qu'elle n'aurait dû mais son ami était resté obstinément endormi. Le père Stilinski avait failli tirer sur la grande bête noire avant de comprendre qu'il avait devant lui l'ami d'enfance de son fils. Et Scott n'avait plus voulu quitter Stiles d'une semelle. Le personnel de l'hôpital trouvait souvent le loup endormi à moitié affalé sur le corps du jeune homme et la bête n'acceptait la présence que de peu de monde auprès du malade, ce qui rendait le diagnostic et les soins d'autant plus compliqués.

Tout dans la pièce était paisible et aucun des deux visiteurs ne remarqua l'arrivée inopportune d'Allison, son pied de perfusion à la main et le regard braqué sur le jeune hyperactif. La jeune femme avait été hospitalisée deux semaines auparavant après avoir vomi une quantité inquiétante de sang lors d'un repas « familial », si tant est que l'on puisse considérer comme familial un repas auquel Gérard Argent assiste. Elle avait perdu ses cheveux par poignées, son corps s'était creusé, elle vomissait régulièrement du sang ou des choses que personne n'aurait souhaité avoir à identifier tant elles étaient répugnantes. Elle était si faible et si fatiguée que ses amis avaient eu l'interdiction formelle de lui rendre visite. Son corps la lâchait. Cancer ? Les médecins étaient dans l'incapacité de donner un diagnostic clair, d'autant plus que les symptômes avaient fait une apparition aiguë et virulente de manière si soudaine que personne ne comprenait ce qui était en train de se produire chez la jeune adolescente. Mais elle était là, à observer Stiles. Les yeux exorbités et bien ouverts sur son visage, comme choquée et malheureuse de le trouver là. Personne n'aurait pu dire quelles étaient ses pensées à cet instant. Elle fit deux pas tremblants, s'approchant davantage du jeune homme, faisant lentement glisser ses pieds sur le linoleum de la pièce aseptisée avant de tendre son bras perfusé vers son ami alité. Elle n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Elle ne les avait fermés à aucun instant. L'instant était bien trop important. Le bout de ses doigts allait bientôt rencontrer le front de Stiles.

_ Mademoiselle ! s'exclama l'infirmière de garde.

Allison rabattit sa main contre elle, comme émergeant d'un long cauchemar tandis que le shérif et Scott s'étaient brusquement réveillés et redressés, sur le qui-vive.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Retournez dans votre chambre, il pourrait vous arriver malheur si vous ne prenez pas garde. La zone de quarantaine est importante à respecter dans votre cas. Je comprends que ce n'est pas amusant, mais ne faites pas l'enfant...

Le shérif regarda la jeune femme se laisser entraîner jusqu'à un fauteuil roulant puis s'éloigner d'eux alors qu'elle ne les quittait pas de ses yeux pleins de tristesse. Le cœur de l'adulte en était brisé. Mais que se passait-il dans cette ville de malheur ? Il resserra sa prise sur la main de son fils, retenant le sanglot et l'émotion qui le prenait à la gorge alors qu'il entendait les griffes émoussées du colosse claquer sur le sol. Scott vint plaquer son museau humide sur la cuisse de l'homme de loi en couinant, malheureux. Mais que se passait-il dans cette ville de malheur ? Son fils ne devrait pas se trouver dans ce lit, dans un état proche de la mort pour une raison inconnue. Christopher Argent ne devrait pas avoir à regarder sa fille mourir dans l'impuissance la plus totale et Melissa n'aurait jamais dû devoir composer avec un loup à la place d'un fils. Il regarda les yeux incandescents et rouges de Scott avant de lui flatter la tête, plus désolé que lassé de son aspect bestial. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'accommoder du surnaturel, d'autant plus que les enfants semblaient bien plus immergés au cœur de tous ces événements que les adultes, menant des combats dont ils ignoraient tout, jusqu'à leurs conséquences... et il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Les choses ne devraient pas se dérouler de cette manière. Le sacrifice ne devrait pas être aussi lourd. Pas pour la sauvegarde des habitants ignorants de ce qui se jouait dans l'ombre de la nuit.

_ Je sais, Scott. Je sais...

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott aurait dû être là. Il aurait dû. Mais il était trop occupé à éloigner Chris de toute piste prouvant qu'il était responsable de l'état de Stiles et de la mort de Malia. Il était en train de courir dans la réserve de Beacon Hills, parcourant de longues distances, suivi par le chasseur sur son quad. Il s'arrêta un instant, faisant mine de pister une empreinte olfactive et repartit de plus belle dans sa course. Dans quelques mètres il s'arrêterait, dans quelques mètres, il se transformerait enfin après toute ces semaines pour dire au chasseur qu'il avait perdu la piste de Peter. Peter était le coupable parfait. Instable, sociopathe. Personne ne le regretterait, pas même les derniers membres de sa famille et surtout pas Cora qui voulait sa mort depuis que Derek était branché sur une fichue machine. Scott hurla à la lune, la pleine lune, et fit exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il n'était pas à l'hôpital et s'il y était resté, les choses n'auraient peut-être pas été si rapides... si tragiques.

Stiles avait ouvert les yeux dans son lit, peut-être à cause de la lune, peut-être à cause du cri de ralliement. Ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge vif dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il tourna sa tête à gauche, puis à droite. Personne n'était présent. Pourtant, il sentait cette odeur rassurante de foyer et d'autorité dans la chambre. Une odeur qui lui plaisait d'une manière bien plus irrationnelle qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Elle recouvrait presque celles, ancrées dans les tissus des draps du lit et les meubles, de substances chimiques, de maladies et de mort. Il aurait pu retracer toutes les allées et venues de chacun. Le personnel. Son père ? Scott ? Mais personne n'était là. Il se redressa d'un bond quand il la sentit. Cette trace fine. Elle était là, pourtant presque disparue. Cette odeur putride et désagréable. Il arracha toute les entraves qu'il avait sur le corps, se fichant éperdument des bruits stridents et agressifs qui retentirent dans la petite chambre. Le personnel de garde n'était pas dans les parages et le temps qu'il réalisât ce qui s'était passé, le jeune garou était déjà loin.

Il était tranquillement en train d'attendre que l'ascenseur atteigne le second étage. Sa chemise de malade, ouverte sur tout l'arrière de son corps, seulement retenue par quelques laçages, ne semblait pas le perturber outre mesure. Il était complètement focalisé sur son objectif. Trouver l'ennemi. Il était arrivé devant les grandes bâches en plastique, dernières barrières entre lui et ce salaud puant et suintant le vice. Il en écarta un pan, griffes et crocs dehors alors que ses yeux animés d'une lueur dorénavant surnaturelle brillaient toujours à travers la faible lumière des astres nocturnes. Elle était là, à l'attendre, un grand sourire élargissant son visage comme si rien de proprement inquiétant n'allait se produire pour elle ce soir. Elle l'observa se déplacer, sans bouger un seul membre. Stiles se pencha sur elle, grondant contre cette chose, dérangé par l'odeur de nécrose et de médicaments. Le son régulier des machines auxquelles la jeune femme était branchée et reliée agaçait particulièrement le loup. Elle semblait s'en délecter. Ce qui pouvait être étrange au vu de la situation. Allison n'avait plus de cheveux sur le crâne désormais, son visage était creusé, ses cernes si bleus et si marqués qu'elle avait tout l'air d'une morte-vivante. Ses yeux, eux, restaient pourtant vifs et brillants de vie.

_ J'ai toujours été plus à l'aise dans les corps masculins, cette chasseuse m'a rejeté dès que je suis arrivé. Ce n'est pas une association très concluante, tu dois en convenir... pas comme la nôtre...

Stiles la saisit à la gorge, prêt à l'égorger, mais la jeune femme partit dans un rire hystérique.

_ Oh non, Stiles. Pas de ça entre nous. Tu sais bien que je m'échapperai à nouveau et que je trouverai un corps plus adapté cette fois. Personne n'avait d'aussi grandes failles que vous trois, c'est vrai, mais personne n'est aussi combatif que cette salope. Tu as voulu ton père, non ? Tu voulais tous les sauver, tous les souhaits ont un prix et celui-ci ne te sera pas accordé. Tu ne pourras pas la transformer, elle est bien trop faible...

Le jeune alpha repoussa la créature contre le matelas à air et son « amie » se mit à tousser violemment.

_ Je... Je l'ai déjà tuée, Stiles... sa douleur est si délectable... tu sais à quel point... à quel point j'aime la souffrance et la sienne est encore meilleure que la tienne. Tu vas comprendre... tu vas comprendre comme c'est bon. Tu es le plus intéressant, et je suis déçu de ne pas avoir pu jouer davantage avec toi.

_ STILES ! Éloigne-toi !

L'ordre claqua et le jeune loup relâcha sa prise sur le corps mourant d'Allison. Il se tourna vers Scott et Christopher qui jaugeaient la situation actuelle. Mais le chasseur avait entendu une partie de la conversation et ce n'était pas sa première rencontre avec le Nogitsune. Il sortit son Beretta sous le regard indifférent de Scott et Stiles qui auraient d'ordinaire protesté devant un tel geste, mais Scott ne s'inquiétait que de Stiles. Chris éjecta le chargeur, sortit une balle en argent qu'il ouvrit pour en extraire le contenu et jeta le reste dans le large sac de sport qui était sanglé à son épaule. Le même sac qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Il s'approcha sous le regard brillant et ravi de sa « fille ». Il s'assit de façon à pouvoir installer sa tête sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa le visage quelques secondes avant de lui saisir le crâne, la força à ouvrir la bouche pour y insérer ce qu'il avait dans le creux de la main et prit rapidement un des coussins pour le reposer contre le visage de sa petite fille, toute, toute petite fille, qui avait tant souffert et qui devrait souffrir une dernière fois.

_ Shhht, shht, shht, shht, c'est presque fini, ne te débats pas, souffla le chasseur alors que le corps si affaibli de son unique progéniture commençait à s'agiter dans un dernier instinct de survie. L'électrocardiogramme devint complètement fou. Une unique larme coula le long de son visage alors que les membres d'Allison perdaient doucement leur vigueur contre lui. Alors, la machine ne produisit plus que ce son continu qui signalait la mort. Il reposa délicatement le corps sans vie du dernier être qu'il avait aimé dans sa morne existence. Il se saisit de la petite mouche étourdie par le mélange de plantes mortelles qui s'était posée sur la langue de sa fille puis la broya impitoyablement entre deux de ses doigts. Christopher sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour le couple de loups étroitement enlacé dans un coin reculé de l'hôpital, passant et repassant leur nez contre le cou de l'autre. Aussi, il savait très bien que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que les soignants ne viennent constater la mort d'Allison. Rien de tout cela ne serait vraiment surprenant pour le personnel de garde. La jeune femme était tellement faible que son cœur menaçait de céder à tout instant. Et Christopher avait refusé l'acharnement thérapeutique. Le chasseur en voulait aux deux garçons de ne pas l'avoir retenu, de ne pas lui avoir demandé d'attendre. De ne pas avoir dit qu'ils trouveraient une solution pour la sauver. Chris savait pourtant au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas pu sauver sa fille. D'aucune façon. Il avait entendu la bête, et outre ce détail, il avait suffi de regarder le corps délabré de sa si jolie petite princesse pour comprendre qu'il était bien trop tard pour elle maintenant. Il fallait étouffer la menace avant que le Nogitsune ne commette des désastres plus grands encore que celui de lui retirer sa fille. Mais cette indifférence qui ne leur ressemblait pas le tuait et il aurait voulu les voir plus fougueux et combatifs comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Prêts à défendre les causes les plus discutables et se plier en quatre pour pouvoir sauver une vie. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient fui à l'extérieur sans un mot, laissant le chasseur face à sa décision tragique. Sans soutien, sans barrière, juste seul face à ce dernier acte fatal. La dernière perte. La plus douloureuse. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez les deux loups, mais il n'était pas prêt à donner la mort à une personne de plus pour ce soir. Il avait besoin de fuir, de fuir sa triste réalité et ce qui la composait. Sa solitude. Et il ignorait encore pourquoi il payait un prix si élevé.

Quand Chris avait pris Allison contre lui, Scott avait entraîné Stiles à l'extérieur de la pièce, dans un couloir qu'il savait désert, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire de rencontre inopportune et devoir expliquer à qui que ce soit pourquoi il était étroitement collé à un malade alors que leur amie était tout juste en train de se faire assassiner sous leurs yeux. Scott ne devrait pas désirer toucher Stiles partout où il avait accès à sa peau, à sa chaleur, alors que son ex-petite amie venait de mourir quelques secondes plus tôt, mais son besoin tactile était irrationnel, incontrôlable. Il avait eu si peur, si peur de le perdre à tout jamais. Leur bouches avaient fini par se rencontrer et la respiration de l'hispanique se fit fébrile. Scott plaqua son ami contre la surface lisse pour le surélever, toucher son corps à nu sous cette fine couche de tissu médical qui ne couvrait que le strict nécessaire. Il avait besoin, besoin de le toucher, il le voulait en vie, là contre lui, et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de le palper, de le marquer, de le respirer. Il en devenait fou tant il était heureux de le sentir bien vivant contre lui. Stiles rit. La peau de Scott se grêla à ce son. Son loup jappa et il prit une grande inspiration pour s'imprégner de l'odeur rassurante de Stiles. Son foyer, son ancre. Il rit avec lui. La mort n'était rien tant qu'il avait Stiles.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott saisit le bras tendu d'Isaac et l'approcha de sa bouche acérée de crocs. Il mordit le jeune bêta qui grimaça sous la légère douleur. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes avant que ses yeux ne passent d'un jaune d'or à un rouge carmin. L'hispanique le regardait, fier et fort. Il avait déjà constaté que sa morsure pouvait être particulière au réveil de Stiles, mais tout avait pris une dimension bien différente à la suite d'une dispute avec Cora.

Scott était arrivé au loft où Stiles et elle se battaient déjà. Il ne connaissait pas la nature de leur désaccord, mais le fait de voir la jeune femme casser le bras de son amant n'avait fait qu'attiser sa propre colère. Pourtant, Stiles riait et semblait heureux de ce jeu, mais personne ne touche le compagnon d'un alpha. Scott avait claqué sa mâchoire contre l'épaule de la jeune Hale qui feula sous la douleur. Il fut rapidement évident pour l'hispanique que même si Stiles venait de se faire broyer un membre, il avait particulièrement joué et fatigué « sa proie ». La petite brune avait réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de Scott et elle s'était ramassée sur elle-même en geignant de douleur. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de Stiles, ce dernier fut plus rapide et se redressa pour rejoindre la dernière descendante des Hale. Il lapa quelques-unes de ses plaies en fermant les yeux, extatique. Cora se laissa faire, tendue et sur ses gardes, tandis que Scott grondait de jalousie devant l'indifférence évidente de son amant pour sa personne. Stiles aspira la douleur de sa congénère sous le regard incrédule des deux autres, il avait toujours les yeux paisiblement clos, un sourire heureux aux lèvres alors qu'il inspirait profondément avant de rire doucement.

_ J'ai envie de te faire mal, j'en veux encore... souffla le jeune homme qui finit par regarder de ses yeux couleur sang la jeune louve qui avait désormais les mêmes pupilles que lui.

Stiles avait à peine commencé à se pencher à nouveau sur Cora que Scott bondit en grognant sur les deux loups. Dans la pièce, les bruits de dents claquées, de grognements et de gémissements se mêlèrent et le True alpha finit par repousser Stiles loin, tenant la gorge de la louve, prêt à l'égorger.

_ Tu ne touches pas à ce qui m'appartient ! Il est à moi ! A MOI !

Stiles, indifférent face à ce qui se jouait devant lui, remit son bras en place en gémissant de plaisir. Il adorait ça, le chaos ambiant de la pièce, la souffrance de la nouvelle alpha, on aurait pu dire sans mal que l'hyperactif se délectait de la situation, s'en nourrissait. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais toutes ces choses le rendaient plus fort. Il sentait toutes ces énergies négatives se transformer en puissance pure dans ses veines, il se savait perdu car jamais il ne pourrait s'en défaire, s'en lasser, cela faisait partie intégrante de sa constitution.

_ Scott... gémit Stiles, riant à demi sous la sensation trop intense de plaisir et de bien-être.

L'interpellé focalisa alors son attention sur lui tandis qu'il se redressait. Stiles voulut avancer vers eux, mais Scott gronda, furieux.

_ C'est juste un jeu. Elle ne compte pas, expliqua Stiles qui était désormais très proche.

_ Recule ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle ! hurla le loup hors de lui. Je t'interdis de te trouver à deux mètres d'elle, souffla-t-il sur un ton glacial.

Stiles fut projeté en arrière sans que quiconque ne l'eût touché, il se ramassa sur lui-même et vomit une gerbe de sang. Le jeune homme rit encore. Un rire étrange, presque... compulsif.

_ Oh Scott, je ne vais pas la tuer... juste la faire souffrir un peu. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était ton jouet. Je dois partager ? demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

_ La FERME ! Aucun de vous deux ne s'approche l'un de l'autre !

Stiles avait un sourire rayonnant accroché sur le visage. Puis soudain, il fana comme neige au soleil. L'hyperactif se mit à trembler de froid. Il était gelé. Pire... il était glacé de l'intérieur, incapable de bouger. Son corps convulsait sous la sensation, il avait le teint blafard et les lèvres bleues. Il ne sentait plus l'extrémité de ses membres et sa peau suait dans le maigre espoir de se réchauffer, en vain.

_ Scott...

Stiles était terrorisé. Scott fut en quelques secondes auprès de lui, mais le froid ne cessa pas. Comme si la chaleur de son alpha ne voulait pas se communiquer à son propre corps.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je... J'ai peur... pourquoi je fais.. fais, fais, fais ça ?

L'hispanique le prit dans ces bras alors que les membres de son amant s'agitaient encore à cause du froid. La prise était difficile, mais il parvint tout de même à le contraindre à rester immobile.

_ Je suis là, je suis là, je te promets que tout se passera bien tant que tu restes avec moi.

_ Ok... Ok, opinait Stiles fébrilement alors que la chaleur de Scott affluait bien trop lentement en lui. Son corps était en train de plonger dans un état d'hypothermie alarmant, s'il descendait en dessous de trente degrés, c'était la mort assurée pour lui.

_ Tu dois lui faire mal, intervint Cora qui voyait l'état de Stiles se dégrader à vitesse grand V.

_ Va te faire foutre ! cracha Scott, paniqué.

_ Arrête de faire l'abruti. Tu as très bien remarqué qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui. Il est complètement accro à sa souffrance et à celle des autres. Certaines d'entre elles permettent d'obtenir une thermogenèse importante. Casse-lui un bras.

_ Elle a raison, Scott...

Scott ne voulait pas s'exécuter : c'était contraire à ses instincts de protection envers son amant, mais l'état de Stiles ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix. Il saisit son bras et le brisa d'un coup sec en tournant la tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'angle étrange qu'avait pris le bras de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier cria, puis gémit, mais rien dans ses réactions ne laissait penser qu'il souffrait, bien au contraire. Son amant reprit doucement une température normale alors même que sa respiration sifflante couplée aux marqueurs olfactifs de plaisir dans l'air laissait Scott dans l'expectative. Il avait une boule dans la gorge. Cette dernière était si contractée qu'il en avait presque les larmes au yeux et il eut la désagréable sensation qu'il allait bientôt refaire une crise d'asthme. Mais, peu à peu, d'avoir Stiles si bien et détendu entre ses bras, prenant plaisir à sa situation, fit disparaître ses peurs et le remplit de confusion. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre comment son amant fonctionnait. Il n'avait jamais vu de loup réagir tel que lui. Et il avait envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser, de le toucher, le toucher, encore, encore et encore. L'air lui semblait lourd, pesant, et Stiles continuait de sourire, extatique, alors que son bras guérissait lentement. Très lentement. On aurait presque pu croire que Stiles faisait exprès de ralentir sa régénération. Et quand Stiles l'attrapa par la nuque pour l'embrasser, Scott comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais posséder son amant comme il le désirait, dans une atmosphère de calme, de sérénité. Il serait obligé de le voir s'approcher des autres pour leur faire du mal ou lui en prodiguer lui-même. Cette information qui s'inscrivit alors au fer rouge dans son esprit lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott faisait les cent pas dans son salon, cela faisait plusieurs heures que Stiles avait disparu sans un mot. L'alpha avait voulu le pister, mais il avait fini par perdre sa trace aux alentours de la jetée. Il n'en pouvait plus de se faire mille et un films. Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner depuis un quart d'heure, mais il s'en foutait complètement. Qu'est-ce que Stiles était bien parti faire ? Avait-il rejoint une autre meute ? Ses yeux luisaient d'un rouge de feu alors qu'il s'imaginait son bêta convoler avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Sa mère était à l'hôpital et il se fit la fugace réflexion que cela valait mieux pour elle. Il était dans une rage telle qu'il aurait certainement pu lui faire du mal. Trop pris qu'il était dans ses noirs desseins, il n'entendit qu'à peine la porte d'entrée claquer. Son sang se glaça et il se tourna avec une lenteur grinçante _._ Il n'avait pas été interpellé par le son, mais par l'odeur putride de sang, forte, lourde et capiteuse. Stiles se tenait devant lui l'air hagard, les bras recouverts de sang et de mucosités, comme s'il avait plongé ses membres dans une cuve remplie de tissus et de fluides. L'hémoglobine avait éclaboussé son visage, son torse et même ses jambes. Le jeune loup avait laissé ses empreintes dans l'entrée, ses semelles imbibées de cette couleur carmin. Scott se sentait incapable de bouger, figé dans l'horreur de ce spectacle. Stiles avait les yeux brillants, mais lointains, vitreux et ses pupilles étaient excessivement dilatées. Tout son corps tremblait et sa respiration était lourde. Scott réussit à amorcer un pas, troublé et inquiet que son amant ne fût blessé. Stiles le voyait-il ? L'hyperactif tanguait sur son propre corps, se tournant par intermittences vers la porte d'entrée puis, l'escalier pour finir vers Scott. Il n'arrêtait pas ses mouvements anarchiques, marquant le sol du sang épais en train de coaguler sur son propre corps et ses vêtements. Scott fit encore un pas dans sa direction, mais ce fut Stiles qui combla la distance pour lui attraper le visage et ravager ses lèvres.

_ Tu étais où ? râla Scott avant de le plaquer durement contre un mur. Stiles laissait des traces sanglantes partout où son corps entrait en contact avec une surface.

_ Chasse, répondit simplement Stiles alors que son alpha le poussait contre le sol en tirant sur ses vêtements, les déchirant dans la manœuvre.

_ Fais plus ça, connard, gronda Scott en ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'embrasser le long de sa nuque. L'odeur de Stiles était bourrée d'effluves chimiques addictifs et l'odeur de sang couplée à ce cocktail intoxicant ne faisait que le rendre encore plus sauvage et primaire, le rappelant un peu plus à son envie de _toujours_ revendiquer et marquer son territoire. _Partout._ Stiles riait et ses cordes vocales vibraient contre ses lèvres.

_ Jaloux, _chéri_ ? se moqua Stiles.

Scott, dont les crocs avaient depuis longtemps fait leur apparition, mordit franchement son amant qui gémit de plaisir sous la douleur.

_ Si tu continues comme ça, je vais venir avant même que l'on commence, Scott.

Stiles respirait bruyamment et gémissait à mesure que le toucher maladroit et brutal de Scott se faisait plus désordonné. L'hispanique dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois dans ses tentatives de retirer sa ceinture à Stiles et il finit par tout retirer à grand renfort de griffes et d'impatience. Il saisit Stiles par les hanches et le souleva contre le mur pour imprimer son corps contre le plâtre, lui barrer toute retraite, l'épingler sous son corps puissant alors que sa propre érection pulsait violemment à travers son jean. Il avait envie de s'enfoncer durement dans les chairs accueillantes de son amant, de le ravager jusqu'à lui faire oublier de partir sans le prévenir. Il le retourna et griffa son flanc, faisant glapir Stiles qui se cambra pour plus.

_ Tu peux bien jouir vingt fois avant qu'on ait commencé, je n'en ai rien à foutre, Stiles, je viendrai me loger au fond de ton cul quand je l'aurai décidé, chuchota Scott à son oreille, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

_ Tellement autoritaire...

Scott lui saisit la nuque, plantant ses griffes profondément dans la peau du nouveau loup, et l'obligea à se pencher dans une positon inconfortable et douloureuse. Il le maintenait toujours fermement, exerçant plus de force que nécessaire. Il voulait faire mal à son amant, il voulait le renverser et lui faire comprendre qu'avec lui, il n'aurait pas le choix, que la démocratie n'existait pas et qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il prendrait ce qui lui appartenait quand il le désirerait. Stiles était son bien le plus précieux. Personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de jouir de sa présence, de son existence, pas même le premier concerné et surtout pas lui.

_ Ne m'oblige pas à t'ordonner de ne plus tuer personne, Stiles, tu serais le premier à en souffrir et je te jure que tu ne veux pas que j'arrête d'être brutal avec toi.

Stiles se mit à rire, clairement amusé.

_ Tu adores ça, _chéri_ , me dominer, me faire mal... l'odeur de mort sur moi. Ça te fait bander comme un cheval.

Ce n'était pas de faire mal à Stiles qui le mettait dans tous ses états. En réalité, il détestait le fait de devoir être dur avec lui. Ce qui lui vrillait les tempes, c'étaient toutes les phéromones et tous les effluves de pouvoir, de plaisir et bien-être qui affluaient dans tous ses membres. Comme un junkie après une injection d'héroïne, l'état de l'hyperactif faisait écho sur son propre corps et il ressentait toujours le désir de lui procurer plus, plus, PLUS. Être maître de son désir, de son plaisir, de sa jouissance et même de sa vie. Son loup jappait de bonheur à l'idée de rendre son amant complètement fou et dépendant de lui, même si cela voulait dire être en contradiction avec son désir compulsif de l'enfermer à double tour dans une cage et de ne le posséder que lui, le protégeant de leurs ennemis et du monde.

Il attrapa le bras gauche de Stiles et le déboîta sans prévenir.

Ce dernier glapit, rit et gémit avant de haleter, envoyant un peu plus d'hormones dans l'air. Scott inspira profondément avant d'écarter durement les deux globes de chair face à lui. Il regarda la petite entrée rougie palpiter d'envie devant ses yeux. La sueur perlait sur son corps, l'idée de s'insérer dans cet orifice, là, à lui, l'enivrait complètement. Il sentait des gouttes couler sur ses tempes, son nez, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure. Ses yeux rouges étaient animés d'une lueur de plus en plus animale. Le loup allait pouvoir se repaître encore une fois d'un excellent repas.

Il déboutonna son propre pantalon, rendant Stiles un peu plus fébrile à l'idée de ce qui allait se produire dans quelques instants. Le vêtement tomba sur ses chevilles. Il enduisit sa main de salive. Abondamment. Il caressa lentement la fesse droite de son amant avant de la claquer durement. Stiles était tellement réceptif. Il en frissonna à son tour. Il finit par enduire sa queue et s'enfonça dans son amant jusqu'à la garde sans préparation. Il savait que Stiles aurait mal. Qu'il aimait ça. Il exulta de bonheur. Il ressentait la difficulté de Stiles à s'habituer à sa présence, à se dilater, à se détendre. L'hyperactif gémissait de plaisir, sa voix bloquée par intermittences dans sa gorge et il se mit à rire.

_ Putain ! Y a vraiment que toi qui sais me baiser.

Scott reposa sa tête contre le mur face à lui. Il se sentait bien, heureux. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que cette sensation et la certitude que Stiles prenait son pied. Il commença un va-et-vient anarchique sans crier gare, enfonçant Stiles un peu plus sur le sol, cognant sa tête contre le mur, contorsionnant un peu plus son corps alors qu'il le martelait brutalement, faisant claquer bruyamment son pelvis contre les fesses de son amant. Stiles criait, les sensations qu'il ressentait n'avaient plus de limites. La douleur et le plaisir se mélangeaient en lui pour ne former qu'une extase addictive. Scott avait fini par trouver la prostate de l'hyperactif.

_ Hoo putain, putaiiiin, fais-moi mal, Scott, baise-moi fort, tu fais ça si bien, gémissait Stiles.

Il ne fallut que deux va-et-vient contre la glande pour que Stiles jouisse contre le parquet froid du couloir de Scott. L'alpha continua de marteler violemment son cul, pas encore tout à fait proche de la jouissance. Il attrapa alors la queue ramollie de l'hyperactif pour lui prodiguer des caresses humides avec son propre sperme, le forçant à un plaisir douloureux qui rendit le jeune Stilinski complètement pantelant. Le sexe avec Scott, c'était toujours, _toujours_ intense. Leurs corps vibraient l'un contre l'autre alors que le True Alpha perçait la peau de son amant avec ses griffes, grondant dans son plaisir sans véritablement s'en apercevoir et quand la jouissance le faucha à son tour, il commença à décharger son sexe au fond du corps chaud avant de s'extraire pour finir de maculer le dos diaphane de son amant de son sperme. Il retomba à moitié sur Stiles, reprenant un peu sa respiration avant de venir étaler sa semence sur toute la peau de l'hyperactif. Il darda l'érection toute fraîche de son amant alors qu'il était descendu caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de Stiles pour le marquer de son odeur. _Partout_.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Scott sans vraiment attendre de réponse, trop pris dans son envie de recommencer. _Encore_.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Stiles ne se souvenait plus tellement. Il avait tué Peter. Il le savait. Il se souvenait avoir joué avec lui. Il l'avait fatigué, mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir exactement comment il avait trouvé Peter. Ni ce qu'il avait fait avec lui. Il s'était nourri de sa douleur, mais pas seulement... Les effets de son repas coulaient encore à l'heure actuelle dans ses veines. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se remettre les idées en place, et tous ses souvenirs s'étiolaient pour ne plus former qu'un mélange fumeux d'images. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait encore avec précision était qu'il lui avait porté le coup fatal. Il avait enfoncé ses bras dans son abdomen avec une facilité tellement déconcertante qu'il en avait été déçu. Mais il se souvenait encore plus de _Chris_.

 _Le chasseur était apparu de nulle part. Il l'avait acculé contre un arbre. Le menaçant d'une arme sur la tempe. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et exultaient d'une rage telle que Stiles en avait frémi tout entier._

 __ Salut, Chris~ chuchota le jeune homme avec un petit sourire narquois._

 __ La ferme ! Tu es complètement malade , Stiles ! hurla le dernier des Argents, en agitant son arme contre la tempe du loup._

 __ Je vais très bien, toi, en revanche..._

 __ Je vais devoir te tuer, Stiles._

 __ Pour quel motif ?_

 __ Tu viens d'assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid._

 _Stiles regarda quelques secondes le chasseur avant de partir dans un rire sans joie._

 __ Peter ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

 __ Tu n'avais aucun motif pour mettre fin à ses jours, il n'était un danger pour personne, ce qui n'est pas ton cas._

 __ Donc tu vas vraiment jouer au con borné jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux une bonne raison pour avoir tué cette enflure, sans parler du fait qu'il a mis son propre neveu dans le coma ? Il a tué au bas mot cinq personnes, si ce n'est plus, il m'a kidnappé, il a mis Lydia dans le coma, il a menacé de tuer Alli..._

 __ NE ME PARLE PAS DE MA FILLE ! Elle est morte par ta faute Stiles ! Tu aurais dû crever à sa place ! Tu m'entends, sale connard ?! Elle ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Et pour quoi ? Tu as tout d'un Nogitsune. Tout aussi fou et puant. Tu me fais gerber. C'était toi, l'hôte de cet enfoiré. Elle n'aurait pas dû l'avoir en elle, tout est de ta faute, TA FAUTE !_

 _Chris respirait comme un bœuf contre le jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Ce dernier avait même posé ses mains sur l'adulte. Le chasseur releva la tête vers l'hyperactif qui l'observait sans émotion._

 __ C'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas mort. Elle si. Et c'est toi qui l'as tué. C'est toi qui as mis fin à ses jours de la manière la plus clinique que je n'aie jamais vu. Et si tu veux savoir, je ne suis pas désolé. Bien au contraire. J'adore ça. C'est bon. Tu as tellement de douleur en toi que je ne pourrais pas tout prendre. Tu es sans aucun doute celui que je préfère et j'adore te voir souffrir, ton père, ta sœur, ta femme et ta fille, tu as vraiment une vie de merde et je te jure que je vais tout faire pour que ça continue comme ça, j'aime tellement ça, expliqua le loup en prenant la douleur de Chris, le laissant complètement groggy et sur le carreau._

 _L'homme tomba lourdement au sol, étourdi par la lourde ponction de ses émotions négatives. Stiles se pencha sur son corps et lui souffla tout doucereusement à l'oreille :_

 __ J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochain entrevue, Chris~_

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott se réveilla dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Stiles, toujours étroitement collé à lui dans une étreinte sans concession. Ils étaient sous la couette en duvet, ils n'avaient vraiment pas froid, mais il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde. Il soupira un grand coup, il avait encore fait ce cauchemar, celui où il n'arrivait pas à sauver Stiles. Depuis, il venait souvent la nuit se glisser sous les couvertures de son amant pour se rassurer. Tout allait bien. Stiles était en vie, il respirait la santé et rien ne pourrait entacher sa quiétude. Il était nécessaire pour lui de le savoir bien présent, là, avec lui. La période du coma avait sans doute été la pire. La pire... L'incertitude du réveil de Derek avait été dérisoire en comparaison. Et son retour parmi le monde des vivants encore plus. Il faut dire que ce jour-là, il était bien mieux occupé à baiser son amant couvert de sang dans le couloir de sa maison. Les appels intempestifs de Cora étaient bien loin de toutes ses préoccupations à ce moment- là.Scott se concentra sur la respiration et les battements de cœur amples de Stiles pour se calmer. Les mauvais rêves n'étaient rien, tant que Stiles se trouvait dans ses bras. Il n'aurait jamais pu dire à quel moment tout avait déraillé. Il ne s'était même jamais imaginé dans ce genre de position un jour, avec un homme... et surtout pas avec Stiles. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à un moment donné Scott n'était plus seulement heureux ou attendri quand Stiles riait, qu'il se comportait de cette manière si volubile, qu'il l'entendait parler comme s'il devait prendre un train de toute urgence, ou encore qu'il l'observait se concentrer sur un problème épineux. Non. Il le trouvait désormais beau. Beau à en crever. Il l'avait remarqué une fois en arrivant au lycée...sa peau. A la lumière du soleil, elle avait un éclat diffus et troublant qu'il ne saurait décrire, comme si, un jour, elle avait pris un aspect lunaire surnaturel. Ses lèvres brillaient aussi et il pouvait voir le sang pulser à travers leur derme. Ses lèvres si rouges, elles l'avaient toujours été ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, mais tout chez son ami l'appelait comme un foutu chant de sirène. Depuis, il n'avait plus qu'une envie. Le toucher, le toucher, encore et encore et encore. Il resserra son emprise tout en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de la nuque de Stiles qui gémit faiblement dans son sommeil.

_ Rendors-toi, dors, Stiles, je veille sur toi, chuchota le loup en embrassant la peau face à lui.

Son meilleur ami se laissa aller au sommeil sans chercher davantage à se réveiller, marmonnant quelque chose que Scott ne comprit pas en se blottissant davantage contre lui. Stiles était calme. Il faut dire aussi que Scott avait de sacrés arguments pour mettre l'autre hors service. Il sourit, malgré tout fier de lui et de sa bêtise, mais il ne changerait tout cela pour rien au monde. Après tout... il n'était plus vraiment sûr de le vouloir endormi désormais...

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles se réveilla à cause de la sensation d'un violent coup au visage. Il était attaché à une chaise, dans la clinique vétérinaire, entouré de Deaton, Melissa, Chris et de son père. En les voyant tous là, le scrutant comme un fauve, il soupira d'ennui.

_ Dis-leur ce que tu as fait, ordonna Chris froidement.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Chris ~

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, aboya le chasseur.

_ Je n'oserais jamais... tu me connais, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil séducteur.

_ Je te parle de la mort de Rafael McCall ! cria Chris à bout.

_ Oh ça... Et alors ?

_ Il est totalement hors de contrôle, Peter était encore excusable, mais là..., commença à expliquer Chris aux autres adultes.

_ Pas exactement.

_ Quoi ? s'énerva encore le chasseur.

_ J'avais une bonne raison.

_ Ne pas pouvoir avoir ce mec dans le nez n'est pas une raison valable, Stiles ! rétorqua l'adulte.

_ Oh non, je me suis juste dit que le père de Scott commençait à poser des problèmes. Il était en train d'enquêter sur la mort d'Ennis, qui a eu lieu ici même, et... Sur vos transactions plus ou moins légales avec d'autres chasseurs, sans parler de toutes ces morts troubles autour de vous, votre sœur, votre femme, et puis...

Les yeux de Stiles brillèrent en percevant la douleur vive refaire surface chez l'homme.

_ C'est vrai que je n'ai toujours eu ce mec dans le nez, mais même pour ça, j'avais de bonnes raisons... vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi Melissa avait récupéré prématurément la garde de Scott ?

_ Stiles, intervint l'infirmière qui ne voulait pas remuer le passé.

_ Et si Rafael a essayé d'évincer mon père du tableau, c'est bien parce qu'il connaissait son petit secret d'enfoiré de merde.

_ Stiles ! renchérit le shérif.

_ Quoi ? Personne ici ne veut savoir que Rafael faisait des...

Un bruit de claque sèche retentit dans la pièce, suivi du rire fou du garçon attaché à la chaise en chêne blanc. Le shérif avait encore la main en l'air, le regard perdu et dégoûté alors qu'il regardait ce jeune homme qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Melissa avait ses deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, les larmes menaçant de couler à chaque coin de ses yeux.

_ Mais qui es-tu ? Je ne te reconnais plus, murmura Noah, hagard.

Stiles redressa la tête, le regard pétillant et heureux. Il lécha le sang s'échappant de sa lèvre ouverte et gloussa un instant avant de se pencher en avant.

_ Maman m'a toujours mieux compris que toi, Papa. Toujours au travail à trimer, à te donner bonne conscience et à oublier ton chagrin dans l'alcool.

Le jeune homme marqua un arrêt, semblant réfléchir intensément à un problème épineux.

_ C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce petit problème d'alcool que Rafael a réussi à échapper à la justice, le chantage, c'est moche. Hein, _papa_ ?

Le shérif fit deux pas en arrière, heurté par les paroles de son unique enfant.

_ Oh, allez ! Faites pas cette tête ! C'est pas si grave que ça. Deaton ne vous a pas dit ? Il ne vous a pas dit que si vous êtes tous là en vie, c'est parce que nous nous sommes tous sacrifiés. On en paie tous le prix, et ça, juste pour vous garder en vie. Il ne nous a jamais dit jusqu'où pouvaient aller les conséquences d'un tel sacrifice. Alors si vous voulez me tuer, soit, mais réfléchissez bien, parce qu'en effectuant ce rituel pour avoir une chance de vous sauver, nous avons réveillé le Nemeton. Je n'ai peut-être pas des méthodes plaisantes... mais je respecte les règles, et si vous me tuez, Scott va devenir incontrôlable, il va envoyer Derek, Isaac et Cora pour se battre contre vous, il n'y aura plus personne pour protéger Beacon Hills de toutes les futures attaques de toutes ces vilaines créatures que le doc nous a promises, sniff, j'en ai la larme à l'œil... Bon ! A quand l'exécution ? Je sens qu'on va bien s'éclater. J'adore avoir mal ! s'exclama le loup dans un grand sourire carnassier.

Stiles s'interrompit, renifla doucement l'air et leur offrit une expression déçue. Très comparable à un enfant à qui on venait de voler son jouet préféré.

_ Pas pour aujourd'hui les gars, désolé, continua-t-il de manière théâtrale.

Derek venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se dirigea lestement vers Stiles pour défaire ses liens, mais au moment où le loup posa ses mains sur les cordages en argent le chasseur réagit, brandissant son Beretta vers le nouveau venu.

_ Derek, tu es plus intelligent que cela, tu te doutes que s'il est ici, c'est parce que les choses vont trop loin.

_ L'alpha le veut dans la tanière, répondit simplement le brun, focalisé sur sa tâche. Il avait commencé à défaire les liens, ne se souciant guère des blessures qui creusaient des traces sanglantes sur ses mains à mesure que sa peau entrait en contact avec l'argent.

_ Inutile de t'égosiller avec lui, Chris, personne ne résiste à la voix veloutée de Scotty, pas même moi, expliqua-t-il, extatique.

Les trois parents se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers l'ancien émissaire des Hale qui se retrouva un peu décontenancé par toute cette attention soudaine sur sa personne.

_ C'est... Il semblerait que Scott... Qu'il ait développé des capacités, comme, celle d'induire des ordres.

_ N'importe quel Alpha fait ça, le coupa Chris, excédé.

_ Pas dans le cas présent. Depuis le rituel... Scott a changé, il est... plus puissant, plus... sauvage et, il est devenu, une sorte de maître Alpha, ses paroles sont lois. Elles s'inscrivent dans la réalité comme une vérité absolue. Et malheureusement, je crois bien que Stiles nous dit vrai, s'il est le garde-fou de Scott, ce dernier est également le sien, tuer l'un d'eux reviendrait à lâcher un fléau sur la ville, j'en ai bien peur...

Chris put voir de la fenêtre que Stiles lui envoyait un baiser imaginaire juste avant de rentrer dans la rutilante Camaro de Derek. Il détestait ce gamin. Et il détestait encore plus le fait qu'il ait raison.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott détacha sa main de l'épaule Stiles comme s'il s'était brûlé. Les deux amis se regardaient complètement sonnés. Ils entendaient à peine Isaac rire du fait qu'Allison avait apporté avec elle une balle en argent. Puis vint au tour de Scott de parler de l'objet qu'il avait avec lui. Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, il regardait encore ses doigts vides, ceux qui avaient touché Stiles dans un élan de sollicitude lorsqu'il parlait de l'insigne déformé de son père. Il jeta un dernier regard à Stiles qui semblait tout aussi hanté que lui. Avait-il vu les mêmes choses que lui ?

Il ouvrit sa main contenant sa montre et il semblait bien plus hésitant que quelques heures auparavant quand Deaton leur avait parlé de cette couche de ténèbres qu'ils allaient devoir porter toute leur vie durant. Leur peur était communicative et celle de Stiles était criante à cet instant.

_ Scott ?

Il regarda Deaton puis il ouvrit sa main contenant la montre de sa mère.

_ Mmh ...euh, c'est la montre que mon père a offerte à ma mère lorsqu'elle est entrée à l'hôpital comme infirmière. C'est le plus beau cadeau que mon père ait fait à ma mère, bien plus que leur mariage.

Il tourna la tête vers Stiles qui observait obstinément le sol. Est-ce qu'ils devaient le faire ? Est- ce que ce qu'ils venaient de voir était leur futur ? La conséquence de leur acte ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous deux ? demanda Allison plutôt fébrile.

_ R... rien. , répondit Stiles à la va-vite.

_ Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train d'hésiter. Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que de préserver la vie du seul parent qui vous reste ? s'agaça-t-elle.

Les images d'Allison dans ses derniers instants de vie lui revinrent en mémoire comme une claque au réveil. Que devaient-ils faire ? Stiles comprit soudain que rien ne pourrait empêcher le Nogitsune de sortir du Nemeton si Allison y allait seule. Car de toute évidence, elle était prête à le faire, avec ou sans eux. Autant tenter le tout pour le tout et de changer ce qui était censé se passer pour eux trois.

_ Tu as raison. Rien n'est plus important, acquiesça l'hyperactif.

Scott le scruta, tentant de comprendre son cheminement de pensée, mais Stiles avait détourné le regard, restant ainsi obstinément clos à tout dialogue. Il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes alors que Scott l'imitait comme un automate et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas hésitant et fébrile vers les baignoires d'eau glacée. Ils observèrent Allison plonger la première avant de se décider à leur tour.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la baignoire, Stiles trembla de froid, tout son corps fut secoué de soubresauts violents. Il avait du mal à tourner la tête vers Scott, tant son corps tentait de rejeter le froid glacial dans lequel il était immergé. Sa respiration était difficile, ses lèvres bleues, il dut se mordre la lèvre plusieurs fois pour ne pas claquer des dents.

_ S,s,s,s, Scott, au cas, au au au cas, où, t t t tu t'en sors e pas moi. Tt t t ton père est là.

Scott ne savait pas trop quoi faire de cette information. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas s'imaginer perdre son meilleur ami. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de tenter de répondre car Lydia, Deaton et Isaac les plongèrent soudain entièrement dans le bain glacé qui avait été préparé à leur intention...

* * *

 _Et voilà mes chouchoux!_

 _Toujours avec moi? Pas d'envie de meurtre contre l'auteur?_

 _Je vous dis à bientôt les lapins_

 _Bisous bisous_


End file.
